


Their Monster.

by LokiLover27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Crying, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Insane Lotor, Lotura - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s06e07 Defender of All Universes, Spoilers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover27/pseuds/LokiLover27
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6. DURING AND POST FINAL EPISODE**Read Author’s Note On page two*Despite her own personal feelings, Allura makes her move to save Lotor from himself in the quintessence rift. She is unaware of what anguish or state he is in, she just hopes she made the right decision.





	1. Allura's Choice Alongside the Regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> As I continue to write, I'll add more tags. I'm very trapped on how to tag this.  
> Anyways, as I've been grieving since s6 dropped, I wrote this to try and get over my emotions. I don't care about how badly Lotor messed up- I still see him as an incredible character, and I still love him.
> 
> Whether you like Lotor after that season or not, just remember that there are a lot of things wrong in his life. 
> 
> If he is canonly dead, at least he is finally at peace.

He felt nothing- absolutely nothing. His arms, legs, neck… every part of his body had gone entirely limp, a bare tingle sensation filling his empty void. His veins burned, as if his blood was flowing at the speed of light. Quintessence. The word rang through his ears. Wasn’t that what had caused this? The exact thing that had happened to his father..?

_“You’re more like Zarkon than I could’ve ever imagined!” ___

____

____

That stung to hear. His feelings towards Allura were unquestionably true, whether they were denied or not. He knew how badly he had messed up, yet could no longer find a reason to keep Allura in his life. She hated him. Perhaps he hated her back- she couldn’t understand what he was trying to accomplish. No one could understand the mysterious power of quintessence. _Quintessence. ___

____

____

That word kept repeating in his head. _Quintessence, quintessence, quintessence. _Never ending power. His own demise. He craved it- every Galra did. They were desperate for it, scrambling all over each other just to get their hands on sweet victory. He felt disgusted as his stomach lurched. If transforming their minds with its power wasn’t enough, Lotor was certain he’d turn out just like his parents.__

____

____

_“You are an abomination. A twisted perversion of what was once so pure and beautiful.” ___

____

____

That witch dared to imitate Honerva. It could have been seen as denial. He couldn’t consider it as such. Honerva was gone, she breathed her last breath a millennia ago- Zarkon could never be forgiven. Though deceased, Zarkon was seen as a monster. His limbs twitched, blood clawing at his skin, wishing for release. He was barely regaining feeling, head pounding in agony.

Whatever power the quintessence rift had over him was draining out of him. His wrists curled as he groaned in discomfort. The pain beginning to shoot through him tempted him to tear his armour off at its seams. To rip his hair out at the scalp. Even to dig his claws into his shoulder blades just to get an opportunity to breathe.

Lotor was going to be left in eternal anguish, destined to perish in this horrific plain.

“We can’t just leave him!”

It wasn’t a memory. That was something he heard, mind silenced by his ship. His own Voltron. He had created his own Voltron alongside Allura- she helped him. And how the princess regretted it. He was a monster. She had called him a monster. Nothing stopped his quest for quintessence- nothing could quench that power thirst.

He felt his body being moved, unconsciously floating to something. His hair hung over his face, making it difficult to see what was pulling him. “It’s alright. I’ve got him. Let’s get out of here.” The voice said quietly, hushed by her helmet. “I can’t find his helmet. I’ll need to make this quick.” His helmet had fallen somewhere in the cockpit- among the chaos of the battle, he wondered where it had gone.

Finally, he drifted into complete darkness, mind clouded by the power within.

“Drag him in Allura, and make it quick. Voltron can’t handle this.” Keith ordered, scanning his systems briefly. “I’m on my way. We should inform Coran to set up a healing pod.” Allura’s voice cut briefly at the end, but she had managed to drag Lotor inside of the Blue Lion. She set him down on the floor behind her pilot chair, barely looking at him before hopping into the chair. “Let’s go.”

~~~

That was where the next difficulty came in. The Castle of Lions had to be sacrificed, no complaint said about it. It was Voltron’s job to protect the universe, but it left a problem. Now Allura was stuck in the Blue Lion with an unconscious Lotor for however many vargas it took to get to a stable planet like Olkarion. That was their best bet- without a wormhole, it would take some time.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Lotor being in there with you? I mean, he did try a lot of stuff…” Lance mumbled through the coms. The original plan was for Coran and Romelle to ride with Allura, but Romelle disliked the thought of being forced in there with her brother’s murderer. Coran decided to stay with her in the Yellow Lion, since Hunk was fine with it. “Lance, it will be fine. He’s unconscious… there isn’t much more damage he can do.”

It was a lie, but it would remain the truth so long as the halfbreed remained unconscious. Allura’s hands tightened around the handles. In the rush to make it out of the rift and move out of the Castle, her brain couldn’t remind her of why she was angry with Lotor in the first place. Lotor had saved her people- but for what? His own personal gain? She glanced to the back of the control room.

He didn’t look peaceful in his rest. Personally Allura had never been infected with quintessence like that- but she could almost picture what it felt like. Quintessence was powerful- when used moderately, it couldn’t cause much harm… right? But exposure to too much… He would be exactly like his father. “We’re all oddly quiet. How long until we reach Olkarion?” Pidge asked. Allura sighed.

She couldn’t keep her focus on Lotor. If they could make it to Olkarion in time to help him, she would have to speak to him then. “Quite a few more vargas unless we can speed it up.” Coran replied. From behind, Allura heard a wince. Her body froze, stomach sinking. “We may need to stop in a couple dobash. I can’t focus on Lotor and fly Blue at the same time.” Allura responded, glancing back once again.

He wasn’t showing any signs of waking, but his expression was pained, skin turning clammy and more of a pale lavender than normal. “I can come join you princess.” Coran offered. “We can stop on the next solid object passing by.” Keith said quickly, his own focus on Shiro, who was sleeping not too far behind the pilot chair of the Black Lion. “We’d better make it fast. I fear he’ll try to wake up.” Allura said quietly.

Allura took one final glance behind her, before returning her stare ahead. She could not regret her decision to bring him along. He made his choice of who he wanted to be. But it was eating her alive- if he returned in his twisted ways, she was putting the entire team in jeopardy. That was the last thing Team Voltron needed.

Psychosomatic. That was the word he could’ve used in that situation. It was the only word he could clearly think of. His eyes rolled upwards, trying to get a good look at his surroundings through a curtain of blur and exhaustion. The Galra Prince released a deep groan, finding the rest of his body unable to function. “I believe he’s trying to wake up. We need to land immediately.” He could barely make out Allura’s voice.

He longed for her touch.. knowing that she was there and that she actually cared would comfort his demonic essence. He twitched his fingers, closing his eyes again so he wouldn’t have to meet the strange blue glow of the lion’s systems. He felt off- sickly, almost.

_Q U I N T E S S E N C E ___

__Lotor gagged, a bright magenta coloured liquid pouring from his mouth, down his chin, and to the floor of the lion. Had he really just thrown up in the back of the lion? Allura had hoped that wasn’t the case- but fate liked to prove her wrong as the liquid kept pouring, until Lotor was heaving it up. It was disgusting, painful to hear, yet when it stopped, she wished he would show any other signs of actually being alive. His silence killed her._ _

__“He’s reacting poorly to the quintessence in his system. I’m landing now.” Allura spoke swiftly, moving the handles forward as her lion moved down towards a floating rock. “I’m thinking that leaving him behind was a better idea-“ Lance commented. “I mean, he’s just slowing us down- right?” Though he did make a good point, Allura refused to leave it at that. “If we left him in there, what were we supposed to do?_ _

__The entire Galra Empire would turn against us again and we’d be slowed down even more.” Keith shot back. The returned black paladin also made a valid point. While they still had Sendak on their tail, they didn’t need any other Galra turning against them. Blue purred in Allura’s ears, her mechanic paws hitting the rock softly. “I’m landing too. Coran’s all yours.” Hunk said directly to Allura._ _

__Soon the Yellow Lion had landed, and Hunk had given Coran over. Before they knew it, they were on their way once again. It gave Allura a quick chance to properly look at the halfbreed prince, and the effects of the quintessence overdose. “This reminds me of long ago when Honerva began her quintessence research..” Allura commented, not meaning it as an insult towards the messed up prince._ _

__“The juniberry doesn’t fall far from the stem, I suppose…” Coran replied, a stern look on his face as he moved Lotor so he was unconsciously sitting. “This didn’t happen to Zarkon.” Allura whispered, her eyes shifting over her control panels just to distract herself whilst flying. “Zarkon and Honerva died when they entered. Lotor was alive.” The older Altean said, keeping an eye on the unconscious halfing._ _

__“Are you feeling alright about what he did?” Coran asked, looking to where she was piloting. “No… but I’d like to hear him out properly. I need to know why he thought he could keep that hidden in his ledger.” Allura could feel the tears forming in her eyes once again. Her heart was beginning to ache._ _

__“I understand, Princess… we can only hope he’ll be in the right mind when he comes back.”_ _


	2. Author’s Note

Greetings and Salutations. I am Loki, the dear author of this... accidentally abandoned piece of fanfiction.  
If you have been paying attention, this whole piece of work went onto a hiatus for... quite some time now. Both due to school work, and my much larger project- “ _Left in the Dark”_

My original plan was to return to this fanfiction a month of so after the first chapter had been put out- that was not the case, accidentally.  
August came with the release of season 7, which messed up my further plans for this fanfic, and made me sit and think of what to do. In October I started rewriting the second chapter to hopefully fit in better with canonical time.  
This month, just days ago, came the release of season 8, Voltron’s dear final season. And while I enjoyed it, it messed up my plans further.  
The intention of this story was to not follow chronological order of all episodes that followed the end of season 6. This was supposed to be an (un)original idea, where they go and save Lotor before destroying the Castle of Lions.  
Season seven interfered, showing the three years timeskip and the destruction and collapse of earth and many major planets. Season 8 showed us the fall of Olkarion- the planet the Paladins are hoping to arrive on in this story.  
And while I would have liked to keep to my original plans, I see a possible rewrite in the future. I am overall displeased with the idea, but it is the only logical thing I can do in this sense.  
I am unsure of when this rewrite shall be released. It will follow a similar pattern to what I now know, and what I have originally written. If you came for angst, or something else, you will still get it.  
Thank you for reading, and I hope you understand. I will make the announcement when the rewrite is completed.  
Sincerely, Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered that my wording is a bit difficult to understand. Do you all have this problem too? Can you understand my wording?
> 
> I'll get the next chapter out shortly. Let me know what you think!


End file.
